Labeled Dangers
by BLueANgels12
Summary: Sequel to Forgotten Promises. The world is on the rebound after taking care of the situation concerning a psycho from Earth. Now, a technology boom has caused good for the people of Amestris. however, some wish to destroy this happiness and it's up to Ed and Al to take care of the Problems. Rated T for blood, Language, and violence.


**Hello everyone who is new or returning! For those of you who have read my other FMA Fanfic, welcome back! I'm doing a sequel because I feel that I could go on forever with that story and I can just write about my favorite characters well since I know the story well enough. Now if you are new and you are reading this, please go to my account and read the first fic of this as there may be some stuff that I have different and if might throw you for a loop. It's a quick read so you may have no problem finishing it!**

**Anyways Enjoy :]**

* * *

><p>Ed watched Colonel Mustang pace the hospital waiting room back and forth, snapping his fingers every now and then to create a small match and then, just as quickly, blow it out. The man looked like he hasn't slept for days. His eyes had bags under him, his hair was a tangled mess, and he had a soup stain on his civilian clothes from hospital's cafeteria.<p>

Ed sighed as he sat upright to get comfortable, "Mustang! Just sit down and relax, I'm sure everything will be alright. But pacing like a drug addict won't make time go by faster."

"Oh shut up Fullmetal." He spat at Ed, "you would be the same if you were in my position. Maybe I should have stayed in there; I could give support for her and probably ease _some_ pain."

Ed laughed at that last comment, "you'd probably do more harm than good; you probably would've fainted by now." The image in his head of Mustang, a cold hearted man, fainting over something like child birth was something he couldn't keep in. Ed let out another laugh, this one louder than the last.

"If anything goes wrong I will have that doctor burned to cinders, I never trusted that guy but she _insisted_ that we ask for him since she delivered her when her mother came here. I'm also going to blame you Fullmetal." He said, stopping his pacing and point a gloved index at the blonde.

"Me? Why?" Ed said standing up, his face only a few inches from the colonel.

"You were the one who dragged me from the operating room. At least if something did happen, I would be there for her! You pipsqueak!" Mustang yelled, still inches from Ed's face. Other people in the room were starting to stare, putting down the old magazines to watch and see if punches would be thrown.

Ed almost exploded with anger but took a deep breath and backed away, "Really? Because from what I heard, she was ready to kill you at any second. In my eyes, you should be thanking me for saving your ass." Ed said with a smirk, his devil eyes staring him down, "Anyways, it doesn't matter now. All that's left is to sit and wait for the news. I'm going to go eat something, get a change of scenery."

Ed Left Mustang completely baffled as he had just walked off without yelling out at the colonel for calling him a pipsqueak. He then continued his pacing and snapping, awaiting the last estimated hour of the procedure.

For the last year since the Richard Mulligan incident, Ed had a pretty quiet and peaceful life. No one wanted to end the world and the only work he had would have would be the occasional robbery or the once-every-now-and-then case of a murderer on the loose. He now lived in Central City in an apartment block close to the Military Headquarters and so Al could attend his studies and not have to take an almost half day train ride there. Ed would be lying if he said he hate the peacefulness. After all that he had done, it was well deserved. The Aftermath of the nuke had left relations with Amestris's neighbors tense since they were the ones who had initiated the attack on them. And the technology that Mulligan had brought over from work was both a benefit and a hassle. The news of the new tech had sparked a boom in technological development and out of it came a new machine that made life easier every week. Power lines now ran all across cities like back the ones Ed saw back on Earth. However, new weapons were out on the market and criminals were getting smart on how to use them effectively, which only made Ed's job a bit harder, not too much but it was still a nuisance.

Al was now studying to become more knowledgeable on technology and alchemy, hoping to find a way to mix the two in perfect harmony. Every day, Al would come home with some new book that he would start but never finish in said day. If it wasn't a book on physics, it was a book on chemistry or something.

Ed searched his pockets and found that he had no money to pay. So he made a b- line for the bank to withdraw some of his savings he had been saving.

As he was waiting in line he noticed a man on the far right pulling something out. Ed took that as him searching for his wallet and paid him no mind.

Seconds later, he heard the sound of a bang coming from the man's general area. He immediately hit the floor as well as everyone in the building. Ed looked around for the Security guards but noticed that they were nowhere to be seen. The man he saw before was now using a facial mask to cover his face and he was only wearing an average business suit. In his hands was one of the many modernized weapons that came from the Tech boom, a similar model of the Springfield the Americans on earth used when they first assaulted Mulligan's base. The man moved to the center of the large bank and four other of his, assumed, friends joined him in the center, each wearing a similar but very different mask and different munitions. The first nodded and the others moved towards the other cashiers that were still alive and scared out their pants.

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen of Central City! Today… today ladies and gents is your _unlucky_ day! However, if you comply with us and just stay on the god damn ground, I can guarantee that at least half of you will make it out of this alive. Hopefully…" the man shot off a warning shot into one of the lights above, pelting the nearby hostages with glass. Some of the women in the room let out a small cry.

"Now, if I can have all of you move to both sides of the room and stay on the floor with your hands visible and flat on the ground. Men, while you're at it, leave all of your wallets were you are and your donations would be greatly appreciated." He said in a tone of hospitality while kicking a man to get moving.

Ed was annoyed with the situation but knew that he had to do something about these guys. But judging from their equipment and the way they carry themselves, he had to bide his time and think of a plan to take them down. In the meantime, he moved with the crowd to the sides of the building and watched carefully.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the first chapter! Thank you for reading and I would appreciate it if you leave a review and really read my other fic to better understand what is going on. Let me know what you think and I will give a cookie to anyone who noticed the reference I made to the robbers in the bank scene. And leave speculations as to who Mustang is worrying so much about. It could be a lover, it could be a friend, or it could just be his mother : D<strong>

**Love ya! **


End file.
